LOTM: Heroes United S5 P16/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the house hanging out. Bwynraya's Targhul are seen waiting in the kitchen) Cait: *Groans* Where is it? Ryan: Come on, I'm so hungry! (Jessica is seen with them) Jessica: Just wait a bit kids. Mom's getting your food. Jay: But we're hungry nooooooow! Jessica: *Thinking* Man these kids are impatient... (A moment later, Bwynraya returns with some of the heroes who bring food) Bwynraya: Time for lunch kids! Cait: *Gasp* Ryan: Alright! Chance: Finally! We're starving down here! (The heroes give the infants the food) Bwynraya: Eat up guys! (The infants begin eating) Alex: Aww. Jack: There they go. Bwynraya: *Smiles* Jessica: Bout time you got done guys. They seemed to be getting antsy. Erin: Well, they should be satisfied now. Ryan: *Eating* Oh we are! Cait: *Eating* Ah yeah this is great! Erin: Well Bwynraya, after they're finished what's next? Bwynraya: Well, I have been thinking. Erin; Yes? Bwynraya: What would you kids say to visiting this "Nettle" person? Erin: Nettle? Raynell: You wanna go see her? Bwynraya: Yes. I'm rather interesting in seeing this new nest. Alex: Hmm. It would be a good idea to pay Nettle a visit. See how she's doing as its Alpha. Erin: I agree. Rose: Yeah! I'm down for it! Alex: Well, then we should get ready. Raynell: Yes! Rose: Right away Alex! Alex: Oh hey Miles! Miles: Yes? Alex: You wouldn't mind staying and watching the babies would you? Miles: Not in the least. Alex; Great. Then we'll leave you to it. (Miles nods as the heroes go to get ready. It then cuts to later on as they're all seen approaching Nettle's nest) Alex: Should be just ahead. Bwynraya: Right. (The heroes keep walking before they see Nettle's nest up ahead) Erin: There it is. Bwynraya: Wow. It is a lot bigger then X's nest. Rose: I can't wait to see the inside. It was pretty dark and gloomy before. Jessica: Yeah it was. Erin: I just hope she's helped the males improve. Alex: Well let's find out. (The heroes head up to the door) Alex: Here we go! (Alex opens the door, causing the heroes to look in awe) Erin: *Gasp* Rose: Wow! Look at it! (The gloom from before seemed to have vanished form the nest as they heroes all see tons of Targhuls all over the place. Males and females walking, talking, going about they're business, and even infants are free to explore where they wish) Jessica: Oh yeah. I think its safe to say things have improved! Rose: Of definitely! Raynell: This is amazing! Erin: I wonder where Nettle is! ???: Defenders? (The heroes look to find Gillian approaching) Alex: Oh hey! Raynell: Gillian! Gillian: This is a surprise. What brings you all here? Erin: We came over here to visit. Gillian: Oh really? Alex: Yeah we wanted to see how things are going. Gillian: Oh MUCH has changed! Come let me take you to see Nettle! Rose: Okay! Raynell: We'll follow you! (Gillian nods as he leads the heroes to meet Nettle) Alex: This is a surprise. Erin: Yeah. He seems more confident now. And he's not stuttering. Gillian: Oh yes, Graves has been helping me get over my stuttering problem. And with Nettle as our Alpha, everyone is so much friendlier now, so I don't have to worry about being beaten up if I upset someone. Alex: Well that's good! Raynell: Nice to see that Gillian. Gillian: Thanks. Now then, right in here guys! (The heroes approach Nettle's chamber) Gillian: Here's her chamber! (Gillian knocks) Gillian: Nettle! Its me! The Defenders are here! Nettle: *Voice* DEFENDERS?!?! (Footsteps are heard rushing as the door opens and a happy Nettle opens the door) Nettle: Defenders! Alex: Hey Nettle! Rose: It's us! Erin: How's it going? Nettle: It is going great! Gillian, be a dear and get Graves! Gillian: You got it! *Runs off* Nettle: Come! Follow me! I have so much to show you! Alex: Okay! Rose: Lead the way Nettle! (Nettle begins to lead the heroes) Nettle: Let me show you how much I've changed the place! You'll love it! Raynell: Where do we start? Nettle: Well, I can show what we did with Gnash's old place, I can show the rebuilt Nursery's or show you what we are doing with the old breeding factory building. Pick which ever you like. Erin: Hmmm.... Jessica: I mean, I'd like to see the nursery. Raynell: Yeah! I wanna see the babies! Nettle: Alright! Nursery it is! (Nettle starts to lead the heroes to the nursery) Nettle; Let's go check it out! (The heroes follow before they reach the nursery) Nettle: Alright, here it is! Alex: Okay, open it up! Raynell: Yeah come on, I wanna see your infants inside! Nettle: Calm down Raynell. Remember this is but ONE of our nurseries. You all remember how many are here given what Crusher was made of. Alex: True. Nettle: All here we go. (Nettle opens the door, showing various infants, male and females playing around) Jessica: Awwww! Raynell: Look at them! Nettle: Cool huh? Alex: It's nice to see them all together now! Erin: Sure is. (Jessica walks in and crouches down as she picks one up) Jessica; Awww look at you! So adorable! ???: *Cooing* Jessica: *Happy squeal* CUTE!! Alex: Jeez Jess. Nettle: You okay Jessica? Jessica: Hm? Oh yeah! God I just love Targhul infants is all! Mina: What's not to love?! They are the cutest things ever! (As some of the heroes gush over the infants, Erin goes up to Nettle) Erin: So how are the males acting? Nettle: So far? There's no problems. (Nettle looks at a few male infants playing with some female infants) Nettle; I guess Gnash's teachings never really got to them before he died. Erin: So they're being respectful I presume? Nettle: Yep! Erin: And the adult males? Nettle: Even better! Erin: Wow. You've really changed this place huh? Nettle: I said I would Erin. Erin: Well that's good Nettle! (Erin pats Nettle on the back) Erin: You've really outdone yourself! Nettle: Thanks! (Erin smiles before she feels something crawling on her) Erin: Hm?? (Erin looks to find three infants crawling up her body) ???: Hi! ???: Hello there! Erin: Umm, hi? ???: We remember you! ???: Yeah! Graves brought you here! Erin: Y-Yeah. He did. ???: Oh, did we upset you? ???: We didn't mean to make you sad. Erin: No no its all right you three. You didn't upset me. ???: That's good. We wanna be friends! Erin: I'm always happy to be friends with cuties like you! ???: Yay! ???: New friend! Erin: Is it okay if I play with them Nettle? Nettle: Of course! You go have fun! Erin: Thanks! (Erin goes to play with the 3 infants) ???: Yay! ???: Play time! Nettle: *Smiles* Rose: *Comes up* Its nice to see you smile. Nettle: Yeah. It feels good. ???: Everyone would agree with you there. (The two look over to see Graves and Gillian arrive) Nettle: Graves! Rose: Gillian! Graves: Hey Rosie! Rose: You're looking well. Graves: You're looking as lovely as ever Rose. Rose: Aww so sweet to hear that from my former mate. Graves: *Smiles* Same here. Rose: *Smiles* Graves: So. How have you been? Rose: Good. You? Grave: Same. I've been mainly running things over at the building where the Breed Factory was. We changed into something else though. Rose: Really? Graves: Yep. You wanna see? Rose: Sure that sounds good! Grave: All right follow me and- ???: NETTLE!! (A Targhul is seen running toward them) Nettle: Hmm? ???: Nettle, we got a situation! Nettle: What is it? ???: Look over there! (Nettle and the heroes look through a window to find a Federation Drone watching through the window) Nettle: What is that?? Bwynraya: !! *Pulls out pistol and shoots* (Bwynraya's bullet shoots the drone and destroys it) Gillian: WHOA!! Graves: What the heck are- Bwynraya: Defenders! It was the Federation! Alex: The Feds?? Rose: Here?? ???: Blow it! (The door then blows open as a group of Federation Soldiers move into the nest) Fed: Move move move! Graves: INTRUDERS IN THE NEST!! *Runs out of the Nursery to fight the Feds* Rose: Shit they found the nest! Jessica: We have to stop them! Alex: Yeah! Jessica, you and Raynell stay here with Nettle! Protect the infants! Raynell: Right! Nettle: Wait, me stay here?! I'm going out there too! Alex: It's too dangerous! Erin: Yeah, these guys aren't like Gnash or his Targhuls Nettle! They'll kill you! Nettle: I have worked too damn hard on this nest for some bastard Federation to come in and ruin everything! Alex; But- Nettle: No buts! I'm going out and helping right now! Alex: !! Erin: Okay okay! Jeez. Nettle: Now let's hurry! ???: DEFENDERS!! COME OUT!!! (The heroes all run out as Storm enters the nest) Storm: I knew you were here! Nettle: *Steps forward* YOU! Who are you!? And why do you intrude on my nest!? Storm: Captain Andrews of the Sigma Federation. You can call me Storm though. Nettle: Well why are you here?! Storm: Simple. To wipe you Targhul freaks off the face of the planet. Nettle: Wipe us out? We've done nothing to you! Now leave us alone now! You might have advanced technology, but you are outnumbered and we WILL defend ourselves! (The other Targhuls all step out) Storm: You think I didn't come prepared? (Storm pushes a button on his suit, activating a sonic pulse) Storm: You're mistaken! ???: *Covers ears* GAAAH!!! ???: MAKE IT STOP!!! Graves: *Covers his ears* D-DAMN IT! A SONIC ATTACK!! Storm: IT HURTS DON'T IT YOU FREAKS!!! Rose: AAAH!! Erin: Goddamn it enough already!! *Fires ice beam* (Erin hits Storm, stopping the sonic pulse) Storm: Gnn! Erin: Hurry! Attack guys! ???: Let's do it! Storm: Flame Troopers! Move in and burn these freaks alive! (A group of Federation Soldiers armed with flamethrowers enter the nest) Storm: ATTACK!! Alex: Let's go guys! (The heroes nod as they go to fight Storm and his troopers) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts